


The Sound of Silence

by AbbessRosaria



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Attempted Murder, Blood and Gore, Eventual Romance, F/M, Horror, Kidnapping, Murder, Paranormal, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Stalking, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbessRosaria/pseuds/AbbessRosaria
Summary: (On Hiatus)Hope has built a peaceful life for herself after a tragic incident that stole her voice away. Her peace is turned on its end when she is taken captive by a ravenous demon. Jack likes to play with his food and plans to keep her alive just long enough to amuse him. At the dismay of the demon within him, his curiosity begins to burn stronger than the need to sustain himself. She could not even make a sound, so why not just eat her?
Relationships: Eyeless Jack/Original Character(s), Eyeless Jack/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	The Sound of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prologue from an unpublished work from another fandom. It's 2020 and I thought about picking up writing fanfiction as a hobby again after a few years of unfinished works. I wanted to be able to complete something for once. It feels good to refresh an old idea and turn it into something new like this. It has been years since I wrote for the creepypasta fandom and I'm excited to be able to write this. Work, marriage, and kids, all make it difficult for me to promise regular updates but feedback is something I have always enjoyed. To know that my imagination can be used to make readers happy makes it all worthwhile. The outline for The Sound of Silence is completed and so I have a general idea of how this begins and how this ends. Each chapter is outlined as well and so I do hope I can complete this work for any interested readers. Thank you for reading this note, and I hope you all enjoy this journey with me.

_Run!_ She mentally screams.

That one word was her only point of focus in her scrambled mind. A howl sounded in the far distance, a wolf would be the least of her worries at this point. Her throat was dry and her lungs were struggling to function properly. Still, she continued onward. To where she knew not.

 _Run, run, run!_ She repeated the mantra in her head like a broken record.

How had things turned south so quickly? Just this morning, she was at work. After work, she was walking to her evening gig at the local bar when she had noticed a blue masked stranger in a black hoodie who was lurking in the distance, watching her. This had initially alarmed her for a good reason. It just was not the norm. However, It's the day before Halloween and so she was not all that surprised to see someone already dressed up presumably to get their scares in early. Boy, what a scare she was in right now. Her phone had died long before this; she regretted not charging it during her lunch break.

Trees passed by in a blur, each moment counted. Each moment leading to safety was on the line. In an instant, she was enveloped in freezing water, soaking her clothes and chilling her to the bone. She had been oblivious to the running body of water that was rushing in front of her and tripped into a river. With no time to think, she hastily swam across, reaching the river bank to continue her sprint. The icy wind was like a million bites on her skin but she could not care less.

The masked man, Jack had been watching the woman run with burning intrigue. He had purposefully fallen back so he could give her a head start and prolong his little game. She had taken a tumble into the rushing river ahead and had swum across. It slowed her down considerably and he could have been there in the blink of an eye if he wanted to but Jack was not one for table manners, and he enjoyed playing with his food more often than not.

All the time in the world passed slowly as she stumbled into a clearing. Hopefully, she had reached the end of the woods. Her head was spinning as she allowed herself the risk of time to stop for a moment's rest. She whipped her head around, wet auburn hair flinging small droplets away. Everything was quiet and still, and she neither saw nor heard any sign of the man that had been stalking her. Just as she was about to sigh in relief, she felt the telltale pain of an object forcefully hit the back of her skull.

The world faded in and out of her vision, and her head throbbed in pain. The last thing she heard was the sounds of dead leaves crunching beneath heavy feet. A blue mask, streaked with black tears came into her view before the world around her faded to black. The game did not last long much to Jack's disappointment.

 _What a pity_ , he thinks.

The woman was not exactly a fighter, and he had grown bored of the chase quickly. He tossed the thick branch he had used away and bent low to lift her small body to hoist her over his shoulder. The wetness of her clothes dampened his hoodie, but he paid it no mind. The smell of blood, oozing from the back of her head, deliciously filled his nose. He licked his lips in anticipation of his meal and carried her off to his hideaway.


End file.
